Not as Normal as it Seems
by The Hellraven's Writing Desk
Summary: Reimu Hakurei just moved back to her home town of Gensokyo. A small secluded town in the middle of nowhere. Reimu thinks her hometown is normal, until she meets Marisa Kirisame. Marisa shows Reimu the ins and outs of Gensokyo. While at school Reimu is trying hard to be normal, but when you're surrounded by youkai and other monsters, its hard.
1. Chapter 1: Its just the start!

**hah! a high school au! the most original thing in the book. but don't worry. im going to throw in so many twists and turns, its not going to be a normal high school au **

**~okuu**

* * *

Reimu Hakurei sat on the steps of her family's shrine. She came back to the town she was born in, Gensokyo. Reimu may have been born here, but she never lived here. When she was two her mom got sick, and her Aunt Konngara took her to a shrine far, far away from Gensokyo.

Now Reimu was back with her mother, Ume Hakurei.

"Reimu dear, you look so down. What's the matter?" A soothing voice said from behind Reimu. Ume sat next to her teenaged daughter.

Reimu looked at her and sighed. "I don't know anybody here mommy! What if I can't make friends like I could back when I lived at Aunt Konngara's shrine." She was distressed.

Ume just smiled softly "Well, school's going to start up soon Mu. I'm sure everybody in Gensokyo will love you!" Reimu forced a weak smile at her mom. Making friends was going to be so hard.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Marisa Kirisame ran down the sidewalk. She was being chased by Rinnosuke Morichika, one of her dad's workers. Marisa snickered to herself as she watched Rinnosuke reach for his asthma inhaler. "Marisa please stop! That doesn't belong to you!" He called to the thief.

Marisa had stolen a bag full of old bones from her old man's shop. "Yeah and what are you gonna do about it, huh? Kick me in the shin? Ze?" her voice was taunting him.

But Marisa knew Rinnosuke couldn't do anything. He was a big nerd that worked for her dad. Marisa ran farther until the Hakurei shrine came into view. Aunt Ume could help her out. She ran up the steps, looking back to see if she could see Rinnosuke. But the boy was out of sight. Marisa smirked and walked into the shrine. "Aunt Ume! Marisa here!"

Footsteps came from the other room. But instead of Ume meeting Marisa, a smaller brown haired girl met her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

Marisa raised an eyebrow "I'm Marisa Kirisame, and you are?"

"Reimu Hakurei, Ume's daughter." Reimu glared at Marisa.

"I didn't know Aunt Ume had a daughter! I guess its nice to meet you Ze!" Marisa smiled and held a hand out for Reimu to shake it. Reimu did. As they shook hands Ume came down the steps with a basket of laundry in her hands.

"Ah! Marisa-chan! I see you have met my daughter, You two get to know each other while I do laundry!" With that Ume smiled and walked into the other room.

Reimu smiled awkwardly. "Why don't you come with me into the den. We can play on the Xbox!" Her tone was optimistic and happy, Marisa just smirked and walked into the den with the younger Hakurei.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Rinnosuke found her. Marisa's eyes widened as she heard him greet Ume in the other room. "Reimu hide me." She whispered to her new friend.

Reimu paused the game and gave Marisa a confused look. "There's nowhere to hide. What's wrong?"

The blonde thief opened her mouth to speak but Rinnosuke walked in. "You." his voice dripped with hatred. But when he looked up and saw Reimu his expression changed. "Oh! You must be Ume's daughter! I'm Rinnosuke Morichika." The tall boy bowed to Reimu.

Giving time for Marisa to sneak out of the room. The blonde girl quickly ran out the front door and down the shrine steps. When Rinnosuke looked up he noticed the girl he was chasing was gone.

He sighed "Marisa must've slipped out. That sneaky girl." Rinnosuke was annoyed with his boss's daughter, but he couldn't do anything at the moment.

"I didn't know Marisa was running from somebody. If I didn't I wouldn't of let her in." The small girl sighed.

Her she held her hands and looked down at her feet. Rinnosuke could almost taste the awkward. Ume's daughter was pretty. She looked so much like her mother.

Ume poked her head in "Rinnosuke dear. I think you're due back at work."

Rinnosuke almost screamed, making Reimu giggle. "Thank you Ume-sama, Good-bye Reimu-chan. Until we meet again." And with that Rinnosuke left the shrine.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Mommy, why did Marisa call you Aunt?" Reimu asked her mother over dinner.

"Because I've been good friends with her father, and I used to babysit her." Ume informed her daughter.

Reimu looked down at her curry. "What about that Rinnosuke guy too? What do you know about him?" Reimu's voice was full of curiosity. Her first day back at Gensokyo and she met some pretty strange people already.

Ume giggled "Rinnosuke works for Marisa's father. He's the one that always has to chase her down." That comment made Reimu smile. She had two new friends now, well, mostly just one new friend. Did Rinnosuke count? Reimu just stared into her curry, hopefully the strange people of Gensokyo will like Reimu.

* * *

**Coming up next: Chapter 2 Welcome to Gensokyo High!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Gensokyo High!

Reimu stared at her calendar. Tomorrow was the day. The day school started. Reimu wanted to cry. Mostly because of the fact that everybody in Gensokyo was strange.

Marisa came over everyday after the Rinnosuke incident. She learned that Marisa was a very involved thief, with a terrible hoarding problem. But Marisa was lovable in a strange way. Reimu liked that.

"Mu! Dinner is ready!" Her mother called from downstairs. Reimu sighed, dinner meant the day was over, then tomorrow hell would break loose. Her purple haired mother sat at the table with a warm smile, but when she saw her daughter's distressed face the smile was gone.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" Ume asked. Reimu sighed as she sat down and picked up her chopsticks. "I don't want to go to school just yet mommy. I'm just afraid of the people that live in this-" Reimu spread her hands out for emphases. "**Place.**"

Ume looked hurt. "Gensokyo is not just a place! It's a very unique town!" The older Hakurei said. Reimu glared at her mother "Mommy! Yesterday I saw somebody with dog ears and a tail walk down the sidewalk!" Her voice cracked as she tried not to yell at her mother, it was rude.

Ume just sighed. It was going to take a long time for Reimu to get used to her surroundings.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Reimu walked down the shrine steps '_This is it, no going back._' She thought to herself.

Gensokyo High was about a 10 minute walk away from the Hakurei Shrine. As she walked something flew over her head. The shadow wasn't the shape of a bird or model airplane. It was the shape of a...broom.

Reimu looked up and screamed. "Marisa?!" The blonde thief looked down and saw her small friend. Marisa swooped down and landed in front of Reimu, who looked as if she was going to vomit at any moment now. And she did. The vomit got all over Marisa's shoes.

Marisa screamed and hopped back. "Oh shit, you ok? Ze?" Her voice was urgent. Reimu wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry I tend to well, throw up, when so many things like that happen at once." She forced a weak smile.

Marisa shook her head _'Well, there goes showing her that flying is the best way to travel here.'_ She thought to herself. "Let's just walk." Marisa tucked her broom under her arm and started walking. Reimu trailed behind her friend like a kitten.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The first part of the school day almost killed Reimu, she had science, that was taught by Rikako-sensei. Who was crazy.

She wore this long lab coat that didn't fit at all. Rikako also had these small glasses, that didn't really seem to be effective. Her purple hair was in knots, and she looked as if she never brushed it before. But the craziest thing about her science teacher had to be the fact that she was so twitchy. Her hands shook and her head twitched a lot. Whenever her head twitched Reimu felt like she needed to walk out of the classroom.

Then her second period class was Criminal Justice that was taught by Shikieiki-sensei. Who was like a tiny drill sergeant.

She had this strange thing that was hooked to her belt that was called the 'Rod of Remorse'. Shikieiki-sensei did explain the use of it, but Reimu didn't listen at all.

Now Reimu was sitting under a willow tree eating leftovers from the last nights dinner. Reimu sighed as she slowly swallowed the fried shrimp. She watched two girls run across the courtyard throwing food at each other. Marisa should be meeting her out here. That's what she promised. Reimu just shook her head. '_Stupid Marisa, she probably stole something and got in trouble'_.

"Hey! New girl!" A singsong voice called from the end of the courtyard. Reimu suddenly looked up and saw a black haired girl with raven wings ran up to her. "You have **wings**!" Reimu commented in awe.

The black haired girl just laughed "Well, duh! I'm Aya Shameimaru, a crow tengu that's the reporter for the school newspaper. And you're the new girl! Do you mind if I take a few pictures of you?" Aya was chipper and a smile spread across her face that seemed to never fade. Reimu just smiled softly. "I guess if you want to." Aya's smile then turned into a smirk. When she lifted the camera to take a picture a shadow cast both of the girls into darkness. "Shameimaru. Do not take pictures of that girl, she will not be bullied in your gossiping newspaper. Now fly off before I call Tenma." Aya just froze and shot into the air.

Showing the floating woman that was casting the shadow. Reimu cowered, holding the lunch bag close her her chest.

"Do not fear me I am your headmaster. Call me Mima-sama." The floating woman didn't have legs. Just a long translucent tail that made her look much like a spirit. "Come join me in my office, I have a few questions to ask you."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Mima's office was cold. It had pictures of kittens scattered all over the walls. A knife was in a glass container on the desk. The knife had crusty old blood on it. '_Is this woman crazy? Why is there a knife here?' _Reimu thought.

A cool laugh snapped Reimu out of her worried thoughts. "That knife has a story behind it, you will find out that story soon enough." Reimu nodded and Mima smiled.

"Now let's begin with my questions." The tone in the room turned dark. Reimu felt herself scoot the chair back a bit.

"You are Ume Hakurei's daughter correct?" Mima asked in a dark tone, her eyes were narrowed and her emerald green eyes seemed to pierce right through the teen girl. "Y-yes I am." Her voice quivered. Mima wrote something down in a notepad. "And you are in relations with Marisa Kirisame correct?" Reimu just nodded afraid to speak. '_It's time to go to class now! Why is she keeping me here?_'

"I just have one more question. Answer this as honest as possible." Mima leaned over the desk a bit. Showing that she was serious. "How much do you fear Gensokyo and the people that live here?" The headmistress' voice was shrill causing shivers to run down Reimu's spine. She swallowed hard "I fear Gensokyo a lot, and most of the people do scare me." Mima just nodded in response.

"Go to class." She ordered the girl. Reimu nodded quickly and nearly ran out of the room

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Reimu got home her mother wasn't there. _'Wow my first day of school here and mommy isn't here to say hello.'_

She thought coldly. Reimu just shook her head and ran up the steps to her room. Her room was tiny, with her twin sized bed in the corner. Her desk sat across from her bed. The room may be small, it was smaller than the room she had at Konngara's. But this room felt more homey.

Reimu automatically plopped down on her bed, soaking in the feeling of not being at school. _'I do wonder where Marisa went today, I didn't even see her leave.' _As Reimu's thoughts about her blonde friend filled her head a tapping on her window snapped her right out of her head.

She opened the blinds and screamed. An older woman was staring back at her, but her lower half seemed to be inside a pocket. The thing the woman was in had eyes everywhere, while bows seemed to hold it together. The woman seemed to be middle age with blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Open the window!" Her voice sounded muffled behind the glass, but Reimu did as she was told. "W-who are you?" Reimu asked. The nauseous feeling rose in her stomach. _'Don't throw up. Don't throw up' _She thought.

"I am Yukari Yakumo." The woman that called herself Yukari said. "I know you had a tough first day Reimu, but don't worry your mother and I are here for you." Reimu almost did vomit. _'What? Mommy knows this lady? What is mommy not telling me?'_

* * *

**well its up. finally. if anyone was confused by rikako shes a pc 98 character from phantasmagoria of dim. dream. other than that i think im doing good!**

**UP NEXT: CHAPTER 3 THE GAP HAG AND THE CHERRY TREE **


	3. Chapter 3: The Lonely Ghost

**sorry for the late update. i just started school and havent been to motivated to start writing again. but i mustered up the motivation. so heres the chapter. **

**~okuu**

* * *

Yukari disappeared into her gap and reopened it in Reimu's room, walking out. Reimu stared at the woman who smiled down at her. "Please don't hurt me." Reimu whispered softly.

Yukari chuckled in response and walked past the teen girl. "Meet me downstairs when you feel better. If you don't come down soon I'll have to get you." And with that Yukari disappeared down the steps.

Reimu stood in awe. Before getting the feeling that she was going to throw up. She held a hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ume came home to see her old friend sitting on her couch watching a reality TV show.

"Yukari! Well, I haven't seen you since Reimu left!" The older Hakurei joined Yukari on the couch. Ume looked around and lifted a brow. "Where is Reimu?" "The bathroom, I think she started to puke." Yukari replied.

Ume sighed and walked up the steps to her daughters room.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Reimu quickly shoved things into a duffel bag, she was going away for the night. She was going to find Marisa's house and spend the night.

This Yukari lady scared her. Hopefully her mom wouldn't mind if she left for the night.

Reimu slung the bag over her shoulder. Then she wrote a quick note on that she left on her bed.

'Mommy,

I went to Marisa's house to spend the night. I don't trust Yukari. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon after school. Hopefully. (Haha I will don't worry).

~Mu'

And with the note set she leaned out her open window. Grabbing the cherry tree branch that was right in front of her own window. Reimu jumped out and gripped the branch with all of her strength. Her feet dangled and the feeling of nausea swept over her.

As she grabbed the trunk her fingers ached. This was going to be harder than it looked. Climbing down Reimu looked around to see if anybody saw her. Nobody was out, nobody was nearby.

_'Marisa said her house is past the graveyard, walking through a graveyard at night won't be too bad right?'_ Reimu thought to herself cringing at the thought of ghosts.

When her feet met solid ground she started running. All those years of playing football payed off. Her blood pumped in her ears while the duffel bag banged against her back.

After about 10 minutes of running she met the graveyard's gate. Nobody was keeping watch. That was a good thing.

She slipped through the crack between the gap in the gates. And set off running again. It seemed darker in the graveyard. The air was heavier. Reimu began breathing hard. She soon came to the middle of the graveyard. Standing in front of a huge cherry tree.

It was unnaturally big.

Walking closer Reimu noticed a name carved into the tree.

'The Saigyou Ayakashi. Under this cherry tree lays the body of Yuyuko Sagiyouji. Yuyuko lost her life due to her own hand at the age of 16. Yuyuko will be missed dearly.'

Reimu gasped and took a step back. A girl that committed suicide was buried under this tree?

She dropped to her knees "I am sorry you lost your life this way Yuyuko-chan." Reimu whispered to the soil that lay under her.

"You don't need to be sorry, for I am perfectly fine." A soft voice said from behind Reimu. She spun around and saw a girl that was floating above the ground. Her hair was a light pink like cherry petals.

"Wait... Are you Yuyuko Sagiyouji?" Reimu asked. Yuyuko smiled softly and nodded. Reimu felt stupid for asking that question, Who would be in a graveyard wandering around at this time? And girls her age didn't wear kimonos in this time. Well they did, but only for festivals.

"Why do you have that bag? Are you going home?" Yuyuko asked. Reimu shook her head and got off of the ground. "I'm running away from home, somebody scares me there and I don't want to go back until they're gone." Reimu couldn't believe what she was telling this ghost! She just met this girl, but Reimu is spilling everything.

Yuyuko took Reimu's hand into her own. Yuyuko's hand was soft. It felt almost like a baby's skin. "Don't be scared. I will take you with me and we will sit through the night together. I know a place you can sleep." Reimu found herself smiling at the ghost girl's kindness. "Let's go then."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ume looked inside the bathroom. There were signs of Reimu being there, But she must've moved back into her room.

Ume turned to the other side of the hall and knocked lightly on her daughters door. When Reimu didn't answer Ume assumed she fell asleep. She opened the door quietly noticing right away that Reimu had shifted around her room.

Drawers where left open and the closet door was still flung open. When Ume saw that her daughter wasn't in the room she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her daughter was gone but she left a note on her bed.

Ume read the note and shook her head. Yukari meant no harm. But Reimu would be in harm outside of the shrine at night. Youkai would get their nasty hands on her baby girl and Ume would not let that happen.

Ume left Reimu's room and quickly went into her own. The Purification Rod was hanging on her wall. Ume snatched it off the wall and opened her closet. Two of her Ying Yang orbs sat in the corner of the tight space.

As Ume picked up one of the orbs it dissipated in her hands. The other one did the same. Ume felt strange. She hasn't used her powers since she got married. When the word marriage crossed her mind she shuttered. Remembering the night her husband was taken is not a night she wanted to remember. But Ume would do anything to protect her daughter from the same fate.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I don't get it Yuyuko-chan. Why are we just standing in front of a blank grave?" Reimu asked the ghost that floated a few steps away from her.

Yuyuko turned to Reimu and smiled. "Dearest Reimu. I get lonely. I have Youmu, my gardener. But I need more friends." She sounded distant, sad almost. Reimu watched as Yuyuko slipped her hand into her obi and began pulling something out. The something was a fan.

Reimu looked at the ghost in confusion. "What's with the fan? It's not hot out." She watched the fan flick open. A breeze suddenly blew through the graveyard. The fan was semi-transparent. And as Yuyuko held the fan up to her face it made her hair look brown, her eyes were a simple blue. Then she pointed the fan at Reimu.

"W-What are you going to do?" Her voice shook as she fell to the ground. Yuyuko floated closer. "I am going to kill you. All I need is your soul. Your body is not needed." Her voice dripped with dark temptation. Reimu felt frozen in her place, but adrenaline began coursing through her veins. In a swift motion Reimu swiped the fan from the ghost's grasp.

"No. I'm not going to die in the crazy place just yet you crazy ghost!" She threw the fan to the ground. Yuyuko gasped "No. You can't be a miko like your mother!" Yuyuko said in pure terror.

Reimu glared at Yuyuko and held the fan over the ghost princess' head. "Yes I am, and you're just a stupid ghost!" Her voice seemed to get darker as if Reimu was aging. With one angry motion the fan was thrown infront of the ghost's feet, and Reimu stepped on it, breaking the fan that Yuyuko held so dearly.

"Screw you, screw your stupid fan and screw your big cherry tree!" Reimu screamed at Yuyuko and picked up her duffel bag. Reimu stomped out of the graveyard. Not looking back.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ume found her daughter passed out on the sidewalk. Reimu was asleep with her head on her duffel bag.

The older Hakurei bent down and shook the younger Hakurei awake. "C'mon home sweetie it's 2 am." Ume whispered. Reimu stirred "Mommy?" She asked.

Reimu's vision was blurry and all she saw was the mass of dark purple hair that was her mother. "Let's go home sweetie." Ume lifted her daughter off the ground and carried her like she was an infant.

Reimu just cuddled close to her mom's chest. After this Ume would show Reimu how to use her Hakurei Miko powers.

* * *

**A/N welp here's chapter three! i made sure to have so many questions be asked in this chapter. like what happened to reimu's dad? how does ume know yukari? we just dont know. well, i know. but i can tell you one thing. marisa will be in the next chapter. sorry if you missed her (;'-') **


End file.
